poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Dinosaur
Doraemon's Adventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming film. It will appear on YouTube in a near future. Plot After a Carnotaurus ambushes an infant Parasaurolophus, the resulting stampede of dinosaurs causes an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicament via the flight of a Pteranodon before ending up on a far away island populated by lemurs. Plio names the hatched baby Aladar and raises him. Years later, Aladar and the lemurs take part in the mating ritual, where Zini goes without a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, a meteor strikes, and destroys the island, leaving Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini and Suri as the only survivors, when they alone jump across the sea to the mainland. The family mourns for the loss of all lemurs before moving on. While wandering across deserted lands, they are ambushed by a pack of Velociraptor. After escaping from them, the family come across a remaining multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron and Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor. Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs, including Baylene, Eema and Url along the way. Together, they migrate further, eventually reaching a lake they have relied upon in past trips. Though the lake has seemingly dried up by the meteor, Aladar and Baylene discover the water being buried under the dried surface of the lake, and saves the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, a pair of Carnotaurus picks up the herd's trail and begins stalking them for food. Later, during the scouting mission, Bruton is attacked and wounded by the predators. He escapes and returns to inform Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd in grave danger. Kron picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar's family and Bruton behind, while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit some distance away. During the rainstorm, the stragglers spend the night in a nearby cave before being found and attacked by the beasts. Bruton sacrifices himself to cause a cave-in that kills him and one of the Carnotaurus. As the rest of the group move on through the cave, one Carnotaurus survives and resumes its search for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. After they knock down the dead end together and successfully find the Nesting Grounds on the other side, Eema sees a large wall of rocks from a landslide that blocked the original entryway to the valley. Knowing that the herd will die climbing over it, Aladar rushes off to find them, before being pursued by the Carnotaurus. Aladar catches up with the herd and suggests a safer way into the valley, but Kron angrily fights him. Neera stops Kron and the herd decides to abandon him, taking Aladar as their new leader. As they prepare to leave, they are cornered by the Carnotaurus. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together and scare off the predator, who then goes after Kron on a cliff, sensing easier prey. Aladar and Neera fight back against the Carnotaurus, when it attacks and fatally wounds Kron. After Aladar knocks the Carnotaurus off a cliff to its death, Kron dies from his injuries, and Aladar and Neera mourns for his loss. The herd are then led back to the Nesting Grounds as their new home. Sometime later, a new generation of dinosaur hatches, among them are Aladar and Neera's children. The lemurs find more of their kind, and soon they begin embarking on a new life together. Trivia * Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films